Tűzvillám
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Drabble özönös. Ron Weasley x Harry Potter


Harry a seprűjét markolva vezette a griffendéleseket a pálya közepére, ahol már ott várta őket a hugrabugos csapat. A lelátók már teljesen megteltek a roxfortos diákokkal és vendégeikkel. Madam Hooch felállította kezdőpozícióba a csapatokat, majd a csapatkapitányok kézfogását követően feldobta a kvaffot, és megkezdődött a meccs.

Csapattársai a begyakorolt rutinnal szálltak a stratégiailag legjobb pozíciókba.

Harry a griffendéles gyűrűk felett lebegett. Szemeivel a cikesz helyett inkább egy vörös üstököt figyelt, kicsivel alatta.

Lassan két hónapja jártak már, és tegnap este volt az első páros veszekedésük.

Végre megpuhította annyira Ront, hogy hagyta magát leszopni. Az eddigi, ruha alatti futó masztizások helyett végre szájába vehette, szopogathatta, cirógathatta a selymes makkot, és mélyen belélegezhette a finom férfias illatát. Láthatta, ahogy Ron szemei elfelhősödnek az élvezettől, és ahogy elveszik a gyönyörben. Olyan finom íze volt. Harry boldog mosollyal zárta karjaiba a még utóremegő kedvesét, és apró bókokat sutyorgott a fülébe. Bár talán nem volt túl jó a „Tűzvillám-pénisz" hasonlata, mert hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy kirúgták az ágyból, és egy magánélet- és pajzsbűbáj választja el a vöröstől. Pedig ő csak az ívére gondolt, nem a gyorsaságára…

Azóta csak fújtatást és mélyvörös pirulásokat kapott minden békítő próbálkozására.

Egy kicsit lejjebb ereszkedett, hogy jobban lássa a sudár alakot.

Ron feltűnően ignorálta a jelenlétét, és csak a kvaff mozgását figyelte. Harrynek aljas kis terv jutott az eszébe.  
>A kvaff lassan az ő kapujuk felé közeledett, ezért, hogy ne legyen szem előtt, elhúzott a tömeg felett, mintha a cikesz után kapna, majd megállt a félpályánál, körülbelül 200 méterrel a föld fölött.<p>

Ron épp akkor védte ki az első gól kísérletet, mikor megformálta magában a kellő akarat-bűbájt, és szemét lehunyva útnak indította az akaratát. Heh heh… hát igen. Az élet sokkal könnyebb, ha valaki a generációja legerősebb varázslója. Érezte, hogy körülötte, és Ron körül stabilizálódik a bűbáj, majd szemeit a vörösre függesztette. Semmiért se hagyta volna ki azt a fejet, amit vágni fog!

Megnyalta középső és mutató ujját, majd a Tűzvillámja végéhez érintette. A bűbáj finom bizsergéssel válaszolt az ágyékán.

Ron zavarodottan nézett le az ölébe, majd tanácstalanul nézett szét maga körül.

Harry csíntalanul elmosolyodott, és ujjaival pici köröket rajzolt a kemény fára.

Ron most sokkal ijedtebben kapta ölére, majd gyorsan fel a fejét, őt kutatva. Mikor megtalálta, Harry jelzésértékkel megmarkolta a nyelet.

Ron ugrott egyet a seprűjén.

Harry elengedte a fadarabot, hogy tenyerébe köphessen, és az általa leginkább kedvelt tempóban masszírozni kezdte a lakktól sima Tűzvillámot.

Ron kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a nyeregben. Tekintetét közt, és a játékon járatta. Harry szinte hallotta, ahogy enyhén liheg, és őrült tempóban ver a szíve.

Mi tagadás, ő is nagyon élvezte ezt a kis játékot.

Lejjebb a Mardekár lelátónál a Hugrabug fogója őrült száguldásba kezdett, egy bizonyos pontot figyelve maga előtt. Harry kivárta a megfelelő pillanatot, majd lebukott, és iszonyú sebességgel beérte a másik fogót. Együtt kergették a cikeszt, míg kezei önkéntelenül is csúszkáltak a nyálas felületen. Egy jól irányzott gurkóval sikerült leszerelni a másik fogót - egy időre -, ezért visszatérhetett a várakozó állásba, de most egy, a Griffendél karikákhoz közeli helyet választott.

Ron dühösen, kipirult arccal és pihegő mellkassal nézett fel rá, és egy abbahagyásra felszólító parancsot sziszegett felé. Harry, végig ránézve, újra beleköpött a tenyereibe, majd ráfogott a seprű végére, és mintha ruhát akarna kicsavarni, tekergette, és fel-le mozgatta kezeit.

Ron félig rácsuklott seprűjére. Ujjai elfehéredve szorították a seprűt. Lihegett, és egyre csak felé sziszegte a „Harry, abba kell hagynod, mások is vannak itt!" tartalmú átkozódásait. Harry álla picit megremegett, ahogy őt is kezdte maga alá gyűrni az orgazmus.

Gyorsabb ütemre váltott, és elméjét pár pillanatra ellepte a hófehér élvezet. Próbálta, hogy arcára ne üljön ki az orgazmus, de száján csak kicsusszant egy elfúló kis sóhaj. Ahogy kinyitotta szemeit, és látása újra élesre váltott, lenézett Ronra, aki szintén kipirult arccal pihegett. Megszüntette a varázst, és lassan lerepült Ron mellé.

Ron izzadt homlokát ráncolta, ahogy próbálta rendbe szedni magát.

- Idióta! Ezért még szorulunk! - dörmögte felé rekedten.

Harry széles vigyorral röppent tova, hogy végre foglalkozzon azzal is, ami a dolga.

****

- És győzött a Griffendéééél!

Harry magasra tartott cikesszel szállt le a földre, hogy csapattársai gyűrűjében, bemasírozzon a kviddics öltözőbe.

Mindenki széles vigyorral veregette hátba, és elemezgette a meccs legkülönlegesebb fordulatait és cseleit.

Harry gyorsan lekapta magáról az átizzadt talárt, és magához véve törölközőjét, elvonult fürödni.

Épp a szappanozásnál tartott, amikor egy forró, sokkal nagyobb test nyomódott a hátának. Ha hinni lehetett érzékeinek, a kedves idegennek már félárbócon állt a férfiassága.

Egy napbarnított kéz nyúlt le a feje mellett és verte ki a szappant a kezéből.

- Gyerünk, Harry. Vedd fel szépen a szappant… - suttogta Ron a fülébe, majd gyengéden bele is harapott. Harry homlokára gondterhelt ráncok szöktek… Na, ezt már megint jól megkeverte!


End file.
